


And Oscar Wild completes the family

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Other Places, Other Lives [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Defining a family is simple. Family is really those you love and those who love you back.





	And Oscar Wild completes the family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloquated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/gifts).



> Gifted to eloquated who kind of guessed the plot and who always prioritizes reading my stories over doing the dishes....or even over going to sleep sometimes :P....which kind of makes her part of my cyber family :)

Mycroft knew they used to both scoff at sentiment and anniversaries and celebrations around mythical illogical beings… ……but now? Now they were in love…..so much love that he had never imagined possible to find inside his heart.

Of course even though he had been the Ice Man for the rest of the world, Sherlock had always had a special place in his heart even as a brother and he had worried about him, constantly.

And now? As his lover? As his partner? Now Mycroft felt that he truly understood what infinity could be like because that is how much he loved him.

.

.

These last two years had been rough on him but they had been worse on Sherlock, never the best at controlling emotions, always impulsive, always on the go.

Mycroft had kept them moving for the first six months of their life in New York and they changed flats almost every 3 weeks. They didn’t have much stuff to move around anyway and they rented furnished apartments.

Eventually he had allowed them to stay in one place for 3 months, and of course someone in the building had become overly interested in Sherlock and hung out in the main lobby always trying to engage him in conversation.

Sherlock had been so worried that he was going to give the game away by saying something inappropriate that their stress levels had gone through the roof and finally, one weekend, they had just moved out to another place.

Now they seemed to have finally found a residence where everyone mostly left them alone. Mycroft was actually keen on becoming an academic and would have been able to create the paperwork he needed to get in but engaging with students would mean too many people knowing him. Given his genius capacities, he could have fit into any profession but he eventually zeroed in on being a chartered accountant because there was very little person contact and if he worked in a firm he could be an anonymous cog in the wheel. A perfect hiding spot.

So Mycroft had been working at this job for almost a year now.

Initially he had worried about Sherlock being alone all day in that flat.

“It’s best this way Mycie.” Sherlock had said, when he had expressed his worry. “I cannot imagine mingling with goldfish all day long. I will go out but only when you are with me. You will be my shield.”

But as work hours had become longer and winter was coming and it got dark early Mycroft continued to worry about him. He sent him text messages all day long. Reminders to eat breakfast, a link to some interesting fact at lunch time and a photo of his tea and cookies at 4 pm.

He made it a point to plan some outings on weekends where Sherlock would at least see people, in the gardens, at some show. Sherlock seemed fine. At least he kept telling Mycroft he was fine.

But Mycroft still worried. He needed something better than text messages to keep Sherlock grounded all day…..what could he do?

.

.

A solution presented itself when a co- worker got her newly acquired puppy to work, asking if anyone wanted to adopt it. There had been a family emergency after they got the dog and now she was not able to manage it. She really wanted to find him a good home. He was well trained and obviously very friendly as Mycroft discovered when he jumped on his lap and licked his face.

A different breed………but something about the look in his eyes reminded him of Redbeard.

He had a brief discussion with the owner about vaccination and the care needed and by the time the work day was over, he was the quietly pleased owner of Oscar, a Norfolk Terrier.

His co-worker was going to take him home that night and bring him back on Friday, with all his paraphernalia, the medical cards and things.

.

.

That evening as they ate fish and chips at O’Hara’s pub and restaurant, Mycroft was pleased to see Sherlock genuinely enjoying his food and talking to him excitedly about some plot twist in the story he was writing.

Despite the cold rain that had been falling all day long, Mycroft felt warm and cosy.

 _How many people were fortunate enough to be with the one they loved and have them love you back?_ He thought to himself.

He raised a toast with his cup of hot tea and Sherlock rolled his eyes but raised his glass of white wine.

“To us.” Mycroft said.

Sherlock smiled.” Always and forever.”

.

.

The next day Mycroft left for work by subway as usual but took a taxi home.

Oscar was almost out of his mind with excitement by the time they got back and Mycroft felt almost the same. Now that he had done this, he wondered in a panic if Sherlock would like the ‘gift’ and whether he would get annoyed at having to look after it during the day or…..oh well…..

“We will have to just see won’t we Oscar?” Mycroft said looking at the puppy in his hands as he opened the front door with his key and stepped in.

The next minute he was almost knocked over by something racing around the house like a mad thing and Sherlock came tearing out of his room.

“Mycie! You are home early!”

“Yes and …….” but he didn’t say any more as Sherlock just stared at the dog and back at Mycroft.

“What is…..?”

“Happy 2nd anniversary Sherlock!” Mycroft beamed at him. “Umm… and may I ask what is that wild creature that I almost fell over a second ago?”

“Oh well, it was supposed to be a surprise but that thing is so wild….I ….well, it does get a bit lonely in the flat once you leave…..and Sheena assured me that this would be the best low maintenance pet and I was going to ……..” he was interrupted by the creature turning up in the living room again, chasing some imaginary prey.

He swooped down on it in a flash, scooped it up and showed Mycroft a gorgeous kitten.

“Mycroft meet Wild.”

The former British Government was given a disdainful look by said kitten and then royally ignored as Wild licked her paws and relaxed in Sherlock’s arms, batting at his chin with her paw.

“Sherlock meet Oscar.” Mycroft said with a huge grin. “The universe is really never lazy is it?”

.

.

Later that night, after Mycroft finished doing the dishes and came out to check on Sherlock and found him fast asleep on the sofa with Oscar and Wild both curled up around him, he felt a small bubble of joy rise up inside him.

 _This could work!!_ he thought to himself. _This could be their family_. Slightly 'rag 'n' bone' since Wild was a ‘gift’ from one of Sherlock’s Central Park Irregulars and Oscar had been a bit of a cast- off too.

_But still….this could work!_

Mycroft took a photo of the three of them on his phone, switched the TV off and then went in to get a blanket to cover Sherlock.

He went to the bedroom and unlocked his safe and took out the new rings he had had made.

Although they had reached New York already officially civil partners and referred to each other as partners and husbands to the few people they did meet, they had not had any formal ceremony or even any discussion about it really.

Today it was two years to the day that Anthea had woken them up and sent them packing.

He had planned on proposing to Sherlock this evening but Oscar Wild had taken care of any potential for a peaceful conversation, let alone a proposal…..

He was about to put the box back in the safe when he realized he wasn’t alone in the room. Sherlock was watching him from the door, an odd smile on his face.

“My, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes of course!” Mycroft said, patting the bed next to him. “What is it?”

He was surprised when Sherlock came close and went down on one knee.

“My, you are the love of my life and the wind in my tree and the song in my heart. Will you do me the honour of being my husband and partner in this life and every other?”

“Oh Sherlock!!” Mycroft whispered, delighted. “Yes, always yes!”

Then he picked up the box and opened it and showed it to Sherlock.

“I was going to ask you the exact same thing tonight!”

Sherlock grinned. “Good you got us rings. I had a different idea…..but let us go with these for now.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. This sounded a bit ominous and more like the Sherlock he knew.

“For now?”

“Be patient Mycie. All will be revealed in good time!!’ Sherlock said enigmatically.

So they exchanged rings and kissed and Sherlock was trying to undress Mycroft when Oscar and Wild woke up and ran around the flat like mad things and then needed food and water and eventually ended up sleeping on their bed. On their pillows.

Mycroft looked at them and laughed.

“I guess the children are going to be a handful aren’t they? We can’t disturb them can we??”

Sherlock smiled. “Indeed, but who said we can’t make love in the living room….on the sofa instead?!” and he licked his lips and gave Mycroft a saucy wink and Mycroft had to admit that it was a rather splendid idea.

As Sherlock led him out holding his hand, their new rings gleaming, with eternity in the palm of their hands and infinite love in their hearts, Mycroft thought that _this? This was more than enough._

This was everything.

 

 


End file.
